Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-2k+5-5k}$
Rewrite to group the ${k}$ terms together: $ {-2k - 5k} + 5$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-7k} + 5$ The simplified expression is $-7k + 5$